As a background technique of the present technical field, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-279128 (Patent Document 1) is cited. This publication document describes to provide: a blood-collection-tube clamp mechanism that clamps a vacuum blood collection tube at a plug removing position in an upright state; a chuck mechanism that is provided to the plug removing position and that holds a plug body of the vacuum blood collection tube; sealing pressure-reducing means that are provided to the chuck mechanism, and that seal periphery of an opening of the vacuum blood collection tube including the plug body in holding the plug body of the vacuum blood collection tube, and besides, that reduce a pressure of this sealed region so as to be as the same as an internal pressure of the vacuum blood collection tube; and an ascending/descending mechanism that lifts the chuck mechanism from a plug-holding position to remove the plug body of the vacuum blood collection tube (see Abstract).
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H06-18530 (Patent Document 2) is cited. In this publication, a shape of a reaction disk is a disk shape, and a center part of the same is hollow. In the center part, a cylindrical sucking duct for sucking a gas from a peripheral edge part is arranged. Infectious aerosol generated in periphery of an analysis unit is sucked from many directions (in 360-degree directions) by an aerosol sucking duct, is removed through a pre-filter and a HEPA filter, and then, is discharged to outside. Also, the pre-filter can be easily detached from the sucking duct, and can be easily replaced. Therefore, this publication describes that an automatic analysis device that can prevent secondary infection of an operator and ensure safety is achieved with a simple configuration (see Abstract).
Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H02-31165 (Patent Document 3) is cited. This publication describes that safety of an operator, appropriate dispensing, and protection of a device can be achieved by sucking a misty gas, which is generated upon liquid discharge, before spreading in a dispensing operation of various samples (see Abstract).